


The Striped Jumper

by GalaxyAce



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Past Divorce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9194297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: Richard is summoned to a gay bar in the middle of the night responding to an emergency text from James. After some explanation, personal things and feelings are revealed. Before turning in for the night, James catches Richard putting on his purple striped jumper.How will their relationship develop? Who will find out?This story will reference episodes and show the developing romance between James and Richard. Rating of this story will change in later chapters.





	1. The Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> My first Top Gear fic! Hope it's up to par.

It was a cold, miserable, rainy day and Richard had awoken in the wee hours of the morning due to the sound of rain pounding against his window. He rubbed his eyes and sat at the edge of his bed. Reaching for his phone, he remembered that it was 2 in the morning and only a complete mentalist would be awake at this time. Pushing that thought to the back of his head, he kept the phone in his hand and got out of bed, found a cosy jumper to put on, and went downstairs.

The house was lonely and quiet, much like Richard had been after his divorce nearly 4 years ago. He wasn’t sad about it, like most people expected him to be, he felt more relieved now that he didn’t have to hide who he really was. He was full of love but he just wished he had someone to share it with. Well, he did, but not really. He didn’t know if the person he loved, loved him back. And he sure as well wasn’t going to ask.

He fixed himself a cup of earl grey tea and sat on his couch, looking out the window at the dark sky and clouds, sipping the hot beverage every minute or so. He was thinking; he’d been doing a lot of that lately since he recently got a year older. After finishing off his cuppa and going to rinse the mug, his phone buzzed on the table. Setting the mug down, he unlocked his phone revealing a text message. From him.

“Emergency! Mate, I know it’s bleeding early but I’ve got myself in a… predicament and I need your help now! Come to the pub on Woodrose St. and dress in some… tight clothes… play along with what I say. I promise I will explain later. Please, mate. ASAP.     -James”

Richard’s eyes lit up and he typed his response quickly, but without wanting to sound too eager.

“Better be a bloody good explanation. Will be there in 10 minutes.     -Richard”

He dashed upstairs and put on a pair of jeans that hugged his legs and bum rather nicely. He pulled on a white Henley style shirt and tucked it into his jeans, adding a belt. Since it was raining outside, he decided to wear a leather jacket. Black. With zips. His favourite. He slipped on some black trainers, his Converse, and stepped into the bathroom. Finally, he splashed some water on his face, tousled his hair, dashed downstairs, and grabbed his keys.

The rain had subsided a bit, the sky wasn’t ominously dark, and the air was crisp. Speeding down the street to the pub, he found a good parking spot a little while later and ran inside, shielding himself from the rain meanwhile. His eyes darted around the room, searching for James. They made eye contact from across the room and Richard saw the predicament he was in. He was with two other men, flaming homosexuals, he could already tell.

Richard groaned and walked toward James.

James acknowledged him and stood up, rushing over and grabbing Richard’s arm.

“Look, here he is. This is my boyfriend. I don’t think he’d appreciated how you’re acting towards me.” James explained to the men. They were standing, cross-armed and unamused, in front of the “couple”.

Richard tensed up and tried to play along. “Have they been bothering you?” Richard asked sweetly, wrapping one arm around James’ waist. James nodded and opened his mouth to start explaining but he was cut off by Richard. “Listen, mates, he’s mine and I don’t know or want to know what you’re trying to do with him, but he’s not up for grabs.” Richard said sternly.

The two other men rolled their eyes. One spoke up and said, “Fine, whatever, but let me give you out number in case things don’t work out with… you two.” He said rudely, gesturing to Richard.

Richard stepped closer to the other men, anger in his eyes, “I think this is the part where you lot sod off.” He barked, grabbing James’ hand and leading him out of the pub. Sneaking a quick glance at James, he could have sworn he saw him blush.

When they got outside, their hands lingered for just a moment until James realised their hands were still connected, he quickly pulled his hand down to his side and looked at the ground.

Richard crossed his arms and looked at James, expectantly.

James drew in a deep breath and began to talk. “Alright, so I’ll tell you what happened, but not here. It’s cold and I want some tea.” He cocked his head and looked at Richard with a soft expression on his face. “Mine or yours?”

“Come on, you. Let’s go.” Richard smiled and sighed, grabbing James’ hand again to run across the car park to his car.

The drive was a bit awkward, with Richard questioning why James had been at a gay bar. James just shrugged his shoulders, not making eye contact, and made a non-committal sound in response to the question.

After lightening the mood with some soft rock music on the radio, they listened and drove in comfortable silence.

Richard parked his car inside his garage and led James inside his house. He’d been here so many times so he made himself at home by flopping down on the couch.

“Want anything to drink? I believe you mentioned tea?” Smirking to himself, Richard didn’t even wait for James’ response after saying that; he’d already got the kettle boiling.

Richard walked over to his couch and shoved James’ legs off. “Oi, I need somewhere to sit too.” They both let out a small laugh and sat together. James turned to Richard and sighed.

“So, I guess you want the, uh, explanation?” James said hesitantly, and Richard could tell it was something James was nervous about.

Richard shook his head, “You can tell me only if you want to tell me, mate. I won’t force you to tell me anything.” He shot a comforting smile toward his friend and placed a comforting hand on James’ shoulder as he got up to fix their teas. Bringing them over with a big smile on his face, Richard sat down and started sipping. James ran his fingers through his long, silver hair and brought his mug to his lips. Richard found himself entranced. Fingers through the hair, those lips, those eyes… he thought. Richard shook himself back to reality.

“Alright, well, I guess there isn’t an easy way to say this, and it’s only a matter of time before you tell Jeremy and he goes blabbing to the Daily Mail so I’ll say it. I am a ‘homosexualist’” James sneered, signalling air quotations when he said it, “as you guys so politely say.” He looked down at the floor with an expression of defeat and hurt on his face.

Silence.

Richard broke the silence with his tiny voice. “James, I won’t tell anyone.” He said, scooting closer to James and putting an arm around him. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, mate” Richard smiled softly and James brought his head up directly in front of Richard’s.

“You won’t tell anyone? Not even Jeremy?” James’ expression was one of worry, and Richard found it endearing.

Richard shook his head and pulled James in for a hug. “Not even Jeremy.”

The hug lasted a few moments longer than a friendly hug should last, but neither were complaining. After breaking the hug and finishing their teas, James seemed to not want to leave.

“Are you gonna stay the night, mate? You’re gonna need some pyjamas.” Richard chuckled.

“Oh, will you let me stay?” James looked down at what he was wearing and smiled sheepishly.

“Course I will. The rain is starting to pick up again and I can’t have my best mate sopping wet outside.” Richard began to go upstairs and gestured for James to follow. “Let’s see what I’ve got for you to wear. Can’t sleep in those uncomfortable jeans.”

They stopped in front of what was supposed to be a linen closet, but instead was full of clothes, mostly sleepwear. Richard pulled various things down from the shelves and unfolding them, assessing the size if it would be fine for James to wear. After a couple minutes, Richard had handed James a folded pair of grey sweatpants and a thick, black, long-sleeved shirt.

“Thanks, Rich. I’ll get changed into these, grab a few blankets, and set myself up on the couch.” James smiled at Richard and turned away, looking for the bathroom.

Richard went into his room and had changed into his pyjama pants. They were dark purple and fuzzy. He didn’t bother to put on one of his shirts, because he had the shirt he wanted to wear in mind. And it was downstairs. Stepping out of the bathroom shirtless, Richard dashed down the stairs and saw it on the couch. The purple and pink striped jumper. He grabbed it and ran up the stairs while putting it on. Pulling it over his head and reaching the top of the stairs, he came face-to-face with James, who had a puzzled expression on his face. Richard’s smile faded into a worried frown.

“I-I just wanted t-to bring it up for… you?” Richard stammered, trying to cover up his intentions, but it was no use.

James was amused. “Then why did you give me this shirt, hm?” he said, pointing to the black shirt he had on, which Richard had given him earlier.

Richard felt a blush creep up his cheeks, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. His eyes softened as he looked at his taller friend with a loving expression. “I guess I thought it was the next best thing…” He trailed off, stepping closer to James, “Next best thing than being close to you.” He took a final step forward and wrapped his short arms around the taller man’s waist. James was taken a bit aback by this sudden display of affection, but he reciprocated, wrapping his arms around Richard and resting his head on top of the short man’s head. James smiled and let out a contented sigh.

The moment of happiness was cut short. Richard had begun quietly sobbing on James’ chest. James didn’t notice until he felt a wet patch on his shirt. He immediately became concerned and pulled himself away from Richard, sitting them both down on the top step of the stairs.

“Richard? Have I done something wrong? Said something?” James frantically asked, worrying about his friend.

Tears rolled down Richard’s cheeks. “No, mate. You’re fine. It’s just… something I… realised or remembered, I guess.” He gasped in between sobs and spoke hesitantly.

James sat closer to Richard, placing his gentle hand on the crying man’s forearm. “Richard, you know you can tell me anything, right?” James looked at Richard with an expression of adoration.

Richard wiped away a tear. “I know. I just don’t know if I should tell you. Our lives and careers would be in jeopardy… and I don’t want to risk all that. I’m just angry with myself.” Richard looked down at the bottom of the stairs, sadly.

It hurt James to see Richard like this, it really hurt him.

James could start to feel his eyes well up with tears. “Richard, please tell me what’s going on.” Tears rolled down James’ cheeks and onto the sweatpants he was wearing, “I don’t like to see you like this. Did someone hurt you, Richard? Did someone harass you? Please tell me what happened! I can’t stand to see you like this, all hurt and broken! Please!” James started to raise his voice, which was uncommon since he was usually so calm.

“James, nothing of that matter has happened, I assure you.” Richard offered a comforting smile and placed his hand on James’ leg, “It’s just something I’ve been dealing with for the past, oh I don’t know, seven, eight years or so? Personal stuff…” Richard’s voice got quieter and trailed off, removing his hand from James’ leg.

James thought he understood. He thought Richard was talking about the divorce. “Oh… Richard. I’m so sorry. I guess I’d forgotten for a moment. I’m sorry about Mindy.” His voice was sincere.

Richard snapped his head up quickly to look James in the eye. There was anger in Richard’s eyes. “That’s not what I’m talking about! Do you even know why I divorced her? You only know the story I told you and Jeremy and the cameras, but it’s not true! I fell in love with someone else, James! And it destroyed my marriage, thinking I could be with that person! Completely tore me apart…” Richard stopped yelling and was reduced to tears once more. James wrapped his arms around Richard, attempting to console him.

“Mate, let’s find this girl and I’ll convince her that you’re worth it.” James was really trying to be helpful.

“James… the person I love… is a man.” Richard said quietly, not making eye contact with James.

James wasn’t fazed. “Oh, then let’s find that bloke and I’ll let him know you’re worth it!”

Richard sunk his head lower. “James… the person that I love… is you.” Richard sniffled. “James, I’ve loved you for so many years.” He tried to say it as quietly as he possibly could, but of course James heard.

James unwrapped his arms from Richard, looking the other man seriously in the face. “Richard, is that true?”

Richard nodded. “It all started the day you wore this damn jumper. I just realised everything about you was beautiful… your eyes, your hair, your lips, your fingers when you play piano…” The younger man was smiling fondly, he was almost trancelike.

He was snapped back to reality by the feeling of a pair of warm lips pressed against his forehead. James had kissed him lightly and then went on to respond. “I never thought I’d ever hear those words from you, Richard.” James was smiling, “I think you’ve made me the happiest man on the planet.” Not letting Richard answer, James pressed his lips against Richard’s, giving him a sweet, sincere kiss.

They broke apart, foreheads resting on each other for a few seconds before James stood up and pulled Richard up with him.

“So, I think we should get to sleep now.” James was exhausted; he’d had quite a day. “We need to head over and film at 11:00 and it’s probably like five in the morning right now.” Richard nodded his head in agreement. “Let me just grab a couple blankets and I’ll be out of your hair” James said with a small smile. Richard looked noticeably disappointed.

“Well, uh, we could just, um, share my bed? The couch probably isn’t all that comfortable and, uh, you might fall off or your legs will hang off the edge…” Richard was blabbering on, trying to convince James to share a bed.

But to no avail. James assured Richard he’d be fine with a gentle kiss and stepped downstairs with three blankets in his arms. “Good night, Richard.”

“Night, James.” Richard replied and made his way to his room, flopping down on his bed, feeling a bit sad James wasn’t with him. He rolled over on his side and closed his eyes.

About half an hour later, Richard was awoken by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. Immediately jumping up at this new sensation, Richard looked over to notice a sleepy James next to him. Richard sunk back down into his original position and welcomed the touch. James scooted closer to Richard, spooning him and whispering into his ear, “Is it okay if I stay like this? I got lonely.”

“Of course, please stay like this James… this feels so nice.” Richard whispered back. He was happy.

“By the way… you look really good in my jumper, Richard.” James then pressed a kiss to the back of Richard’s neck and nuzzled into him.


	2. Filming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter references S06E02 of Top Gear :)
> 
> James and Richard officially become boyfriends and Jeremy enquires about it.  
> Everyone is happy.

Their night together was pleasant, but their morning was even more so; waking up to each other and planting sleepy kisses all over faces and necks. They knew they had to be at the studio by 11:00 and it was already 10:05. They both reluctantly got out of bed and went to have a shower. James went and used the shower downstairs, not wanting to invade Richard’s privacy. Having had quick showers, they met in the master bathroom of Richard’s bedroom and washed faces, styled hair, and shaved.

“Richard, are you going to wear that to the studio?” James pointed at Richard’s shirt. He was still wearing James’ striped jumper.

Richard smiled and shrugged. “Yeah, why not? We can get a kick out of Jezza.” He left the bathroom to go put on a pair of jeans and shoes.

After dressing, eating, and exchanging a few gentle kisses, they were on the road to the studio in Richard’s Porsche 911.

“So, James… are we, uh, together now?” Richard asked hesitantly but hopefully, not taking his eyes off the road.

James smiled. “Well, do you want to be? Because I’d love to.” He offered sweetly.

“Really? Yes, yes, James of course, of course I’d love to be with you. You’re the most amazing man I’ve ever met and I’d love to be in a relationship with you… after wanting that so badly all these years.” Richard’s voice got quieter towards the end of his sentence. He was a bit embarrassed.

James sighed. “I don’t get why you never told me. I mean, you guys always pick apart my life, even on camera, and the gay jokes you guys make about me when we’re out somewhere. Surely, you’d had to have noticed why I never denied anything. Look at me, I’m the epitome of a homosexual.” James said cheerily, trying to get Richard to laugh.

Richard did laugh. “Alright, I guess I’ll give you that.” He took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on James’ thigh. James put his hand over Richard’s and they drove in comfortable silence until they reached the studio. Richard parked his car far away, for the fear it might get scratched, and they walked across the car park together, finally opening the doors to the studio and seeing Jeremy sitting in a chair.

Jeremy threw his hands up, “You’re here! And you’re only 20 minutes late! Did James get you lost with his rubbish sense of direction?” He laughed and got up, motioning for James and Richard to follow him outside.

After a few minutes of their usual banter, Jeremy interjected with a serious observation. “Mate, isn’t that James’ hideous jumper?”

Richard tensed up a bit. “Er, yeah, he stayed over last night because he was having a bit of an emergency and I ended up wearing this and not changing it because we would have been even more late, ya know?” Richard shrugged and looked at the floor.

Jeremy eyed both of them suspiciously but carries on talking about the filming they’d do today.

“So, we’ll be buying 2-door sports coupes, that aren’t Porsches, for less than 1500 quid. Then we’ll have to do some speed and reliability tests, you know, the lot. We’ll get started in half an hour.”

They nodded and Jeremy went his separate way, to go talk to the film crew and directors. Richard and James made their way to the portakabin to relax for another 30 minutes. James sat on the couch straight away and Richard went to go make tea.

“James, do you want a cuppa?” Richard called out in a sweet, gentle voice that made James smile.

“I’d love one, Rich.” James called back.

After a minute or so, James got up and quietly made his way over to the tiny kitchen to see Richard’s back facing him. James tip-toed behind Richard and wrapped his arms tightly around the shorter man’s waist, leaving kisses on his neck and gently sucking and biting a few times, earning a moan from Richard.

“Mm, James…” Richard threw his head back a bit and arched into James as closely as he could. James took that as a good sign and slipped his hands under Richard’s shirt, his hands exploring Richard’s stomach and chest.

“You look so good wearing my jumper, I think you should borrow my clothes more often.” James murmured into Richard’s ear. James could feel his cock hardening against Richard’s bum and lightly started grinding into him, while still gently sucking on Richard’s neck. James repositioned his hands to grip Richard’s hips and slowly pulled the younger man backwards and forwards, allowing him to feel what he was doing to James.

Richard shivered and responded with a quiet “I second that.” He turned around and pulled James in for a heated kiss. Richard threw his arms around James’ neck and James rested his hands on Richard’s bum.

Richard was quite an aggressive kisser; it surprised James a lot. James’ lips were being bitten and his hair was being grabbed in fistfuls. It didn’t feel unpleasant or painful, he quite liked it. James retaliated by squeezing Richard’s bum and then breaking their kiss, dipping his head down to kiss along the shorter man’s jaw, then licking his way down Richard’s neck where James sucked on it hard.

Richard closed his eyes and let out a small moan. “Mm, James, keep doing that.”

James obeyed and started sucking and biting the other side of Richard’s neck, eliciting more moans and an erection from Richard. James came to the conclusion that Richard quite liked someone sucking and biting his neck. Richard pulled James back up for a kiss, their lips crashing against each other’s with need, hands roaming each other’s bodies, and their hard cocks pressed up against each other through their jeans.

Suddenly they heard a door open and flew apart as quickly as they could. Trying to calm their erections, they turned away from each other and opened cabinets, looking for honey to put in their now cold teas.

Jeremy came into the kitchen. “We’re starting in five minutes.” He noticed they were preparing tea. “Finish those teas and come outside, will you?” Richard and James both nodded. “James, mate, I think your lip is bleeding. Fixing that up before filming would be greatly appreciated.”

James touched his lip and verified that his lip, was in fact, bleeding. “Yeah, I’ll fix it up, no worries.”

Jeremy nodded his head and left.

After hearing the door shut, James smacked Richard on the shoulder. “Look what you’ve bloody done!”

Richard chuckled. “I didn’t hear you complaining.” Richard grabbed his tea and smacked James’ bum on the way out of the kitchen, turning back halfway to shoot him a flirty wink.

James smiled and rolled his eyes. Downing their teas quickly, they raced outside to meet Jeremy and talk about what they’d be filming today.

“Right, so. You lot know the challenge, go out and buy a 2-door coupe for under £1500 and meet back here.” Jeremy waved to James and Richard and they went their separate ways, with James using a car from the studio since Richard had brought him today.

Jeremy was the first to drive back with his car. He said his little introduction about the car to the cameras, while waiting for his co-presenters.

“What it is, is a Mitsubishi Starion. I’ve, um, I’ve always loved these things and this is the last one ever imported into Britain. It’s a wide-bodied, 2.6 litre turbo, 14 years old, done, uh, eighty-one thousand miles, few bumps and scrapes, of course, but mechanically, quite good order.”

Now James had arrived… in a 1,000-year-old antique.

“Well, James.” Jeremy said, opening the door for James to get out.

James hopped out of the car and immediately started explaining.

“It’s a Jag, it’s got 12 cylinders, and it’s gold, sir. Look at that.”

Finally, Richard had arrived.

Jeremy exclaimed and pointed. “I knew he’d buy a BMW!”

“Actually, it looks very good.” Remarked James, while running a hand through his hair.

Richard got out of the car. “Yeah, ha-ha-ha!” his car was rolling backward slightly and his co-presenters enquired about the handbrake of his BMW. Jeremy pushed the car further backwards with his foot.

Richard tried to justify his car’s inability to stay still. “It’s… reasonably well. He pointed at James’ car and laughed. “Anyway, he’s bought a grandfather clock!”

Jeremy doubled over in laughter. “He has!” He walked over to the rear of James’ Jaguar and continued talking about the car.

James then stepped forward towards Richard and examined the collar of his jacket. “Hang on a minute.”

“What?” Richard looked down at what James was doing, his fingers lightly grazing the skin on Richard’s chest.

“He’s forgotten to put his red braces on.” James said and stepped away from Richard.

“Is it an M what is it? Six-three-three?” Jeremy asked.

 “Oh, shut u-” Richard spun around. “six-three-five, nineteen eighty-three.”

“Five?!” Jeremy exclaimed.

“Oh yeah.” Richard affirmed.

After a couple more minutes, they were given their first challenge, then their second and third challenges. It was a relatively normal day of filming and their usual shenanigans, with either James or Richard sneaking the occasional half-a-second glance at one another.

Finally, the filming was done and the three were headed back to the studio to pick up their jackets, mobile phones, keys, and whatever else they’ve left behind. Jeremy took this time to ask James something while Richard was away changing into James’ striped jumper since he had to take it off for filming.

“So, mate, what’s the deal with you and Richard?” Jeremy asked.

James’ eyes widened a little bit. “What do you mean?”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Don’t play innocent. You staying over at his place for the night, then him wearing your jumper, me catching you two in the kitchen together when something was obviously going on, both of your faces were red and Richard’s shirt was disheveled, on top of that, you both obviously had hard-ons. Come on, I’m not that stupid.”

James raised his hands in defeat. “You got me. Want the short version or the long version?”

Jeremy raised his eyebrow. “How about you tell me the short version for now, then one day we go out to the pub, the two of us, and you can tell me in greater detail?”

“Sounds good.” James nodded. “Well, basically he helped me out of a situation really early in the morning and he offered to let me stay over instead of going out in the rain. He ended up confessing that he divorced his wife because he had fallen in love with someone else. Then he said it was me. We kissed and slept together, not like that, and then got ready for filming and came here.”

“Wow, mate. You better keep the Hamster happy. I’m glad for you two.” Jeremy clapped James’ shoulder and smiled. “You two enjoy your night.” Jeremy left and Richard came to collect James to take him home.

“Night, Jeremy!” Richard called out. Jeremy gave him a wave. He turned to James. “So, let’s get going, shall we?” Richard offered James his hand and James gladly accepted, with a smile.

“Let’s.” James pulled Richard in for a short kiss before stepping outside and walking across the car park to Richard’s Porsche.  



	3. A Month Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter, sorry!  
> School just started again and I'm short on ideas.  
> Will update with a longer chapter soon, hopefully :)

James and Richard had fallen into a pleasant cycle about a month or so into their relationship. They’d wake up together, get ready and go to work together, then drive expensive cars and do outrageous challenges before coming back to Richard’s house for dinner, wine, and films. Then it would be off to bed for the next day.

James had started appreciating all the little things about Richard: the way he looked in the morning, the way his face lit up when he was talking about something he was excited for, and the way Richard would smile when he was around.

And Richard had continued appreciating James for everything that he was.


	4. Oslo (Part 1)

The three guys were given a big challenge today. They’d have to race to Oslo, by boat and by car. Jeremy made sure James and Richard were kept together. Although the couple would never admit it, they were extremely grateful that Jeremy had ensured they’d be kept together.

Filming had begun and they were outside, ready to leave. Jeremy had just finished talking about how brilliant the Mercedes was.

“Are you ready for this?” Jeremy said, leaning against the car.

Richard replied before James, “Oh yes!” he said enthusiastically, rubbing his hands together. James chimed in with a small, “Yeah.”

“Really?” Jeremy challenged.

The couple had unconsciously switched their responses, with James saying, “Oh yeah!” this time and Richard saying, “Yeah.”

Deliberately ignoring the switch of words, Jeremy continued, “Because as I see it, you’re gonna spend all day queuing and then all night in a nightclub in a car ferry dancing with lorry drivers.”

Richard digested that fact and retaliated, “Pretty much, yes. But then you-” he pointed at Jeremy.

James chimed in and added, “Yeah, what are you gonna be doing?”

“Driving, man.” Jeremy answered and moved toward his car, opening the door. “A lot.” Jeremy got inside the car.

James turned to Richard, “I have to say, I’ve got every confidence in this car.”

“Yeah, in the car.” Richard emphasised the word ‘car’. He continued, “In the driver, he’s old, his hips gone…” James interjected with a sullen “yep.” Turning away, Richard continued again, “He’ll never make it.”

The pair walked away and Richard slung his satchel over his shoulder. “I can’t believe we’re doing this again.” James wanted to look at Richard and smile but remembered the cameras were rolling and limited himself to a split-second glance at Richard’s perfect face.

It took all of Richard's self-control to not admit to James what was in his satchel.

It was James's purple stripey jumper.


End file.
